


Buddy system

by peachb0mber



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's short, just me trying my hand at drabbles.</p><p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/140040153451/best-friend-starters">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/139997528306/im-not-going-to-hold-your-hand-alex">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy system

“I’m not going to hold your hand.”

“Alex–”

“What are you, twelve?” Alex snorts, waving Jonas’s outstretched hand away. The frown on his face deepens, but he doesn’t drop his hand.

“Alex, seriously–”

“Jonas, I’ve already told you twice tonight. I’d rather take my chances with the ghosts than your clammy hands.”

“THE BUDDY SYSTEM IS IMPORTANT, ALEX.” He raises his voice and Alex raises her eyebrows, surprised. “You _might_ get _lost_! Now _give me your hand_.”

Alex looks at him like he’s the craziest thing she’s seen all night, but she quietly obliges.

Jonas gives a satisfied nod, tightening his grip on her hand and re-establishing his hold on the situation. “Thank you. Now let’s get back to the tower.”

Alex decides she can’t really blame him for needing a physical tie to the world, but she cracks jokes about his sweaty hands all the way back to the tower.


End file.
